wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Racer's New Life
This is the story of Jell-ron Eclair Mcgumball and the Upgrade Racers on how they join Sugar Rush. Act I It was another beautiful day in Sugar Rush but yet another terrible day at CCP, short for Caramel Cove Prison, and Jell-ron was just walking around doing nothing, until he heard the sound of oncoming karts. When he heard them he rushed to the large barred gate and watched as the racers drive by with competitive spirits. Just as he was enjoying himself, guards had to pull him away. "Why can't I just watch the world outside these walls" he asks. "They're Connie's orders" said the guard. "Then let me see her" Jell-ron demanded. In an office, lives a layback girl with evil plans up her sleeve. A guard rushes in her office. "Connie ma'am, one of the prisoners would like to see you" said Lattea, her right handwoman. Connie pauses for a moment to pull the caramel stick in her mouth. " Bring em in" she says. Jell-ron walks in with a heart of anger. "Aww Jell-ron, what can I do for" Jell-ron takes a seat. "Let go me see Sugar Rush" he asks. Connie raises a eyebrow and laughs "Look kid, you can already see Sugar Rush from here" she claims. "No, I mean see Sugar Rush as in leave the prison" Jell-ron explains. "Now Jell-ron, we been through this many times, I can't let you out" Connie says. "Why not" he asks. "Because that's the rule" she says. "What all of us have to obey the rules but not them" he says. "Them, who's them" she asks sternly. "The Kart Drivers" he said. "Jell-ron, I told not to go near the barred gate." "You will never go near the gate, understand" she demands. With that, Jell-ron storms out of Connie's office in pure frustration. Back in the courtyard, Jell-ron sits and pouts as everyone else seem cheerful and full of glee. "What happened to you" asks a yellow colored girl. "Connie says we can't leave because she says it's the rule" Jell-ron claims. "Look, sorry you couldn't see the racers, but is there anything I can do?" she asks. "Look, Tellica I know you want me to be happy and well but I really don't know if there is anything you can do" "But Jell-ron you know I'm your cousin and that I will always support you no matter what" she says assuringly. "Thanks Tellica but I don't think there is anything you can do to make me happy" he says. Tellica then spotted pieces of twisted metal. "You know what, I just thought of a way to get you out there" she says with joy. They started bending metal into slings. One day when there were little to no guards around, Jell-ron an Tellica started to pull on the gate bars, as they were busy with their work the other prisoners started to notice. In no time at all, Jell-ron and Tellica escaped. Act II Jell-ron and Tellica reached the local road. " Now the true question is, where's the strating line?" Jell-ron asks himself. Just then, a herd of karts zoomed by. "Lets follow them" said Jell-ron. And they did with high hopes. Back at CCP, Connie notices something isn't right, "Lattea, have you regiment search Sugar Rush" Connie demands. "Yes ma'am" she turns to her soldiers "You heard her, let move move move" Lattea screams, and the regiment left the prison in single file lines. When they reached the entrance to the road, they stopped. "From here, we split into different groups, commanders you know your groups now lets move" Lattea yells. "Yes ma'am" the soldiers replied and left in many different directions. "We will not rest until we find them" She yells. Further up the road, Jell-ron and Tellica have just reached the starting line. "Wow" Jell-ron says in awe. "I can't believe it's real" he continues. Seeing all racers passing the finish line, Vanellope first of course, then Taffya following close behind. Then the rest of the pack followed with Sticky being the lucky racer to be an avatar. Everyone was congratulating on their wins, but Sticky was punished by Taffyta. "We already have one Minty, we don't need another" she said stepping on Sticky's toes. "Stop, I'm not like Minty" Sticky pleads. "You're a recolor, you're just a unwanted copy of a racer and nothing else" Taffyta say and pushes Sticky into chocolate mud. With that, Jell-ron sternly walks over to Taffyta. "Hey, leave her alone" he yells. "Who made you boss" she asks rudely. "Just leave her alone, if she is a racer, then she has the equality of everyone else" he said. "You better watch your back newbie" Taffyta warns and walks away. "Are you okay" Jell-ron asks. "Yes I'm fine... thank you so much" Sticky says as Jell-ron pulls her up. "Not a problem" he said. "I mean it, cause no body has been so kind to me like you" Stick said sadly. "Why" he asks. "Explain later, we got to move" Tellica said as she hears footsteps of the merciless soldiers. "Wait, get on my kart" Sticky says. So Jell-ron and Tellica got on the back and held on for dear life. Back at CCP, "Big bro, will we ever get out of this prison" asks Iceabel. "Someday, Jell-ron's out there remember" says Iceac. A couple of laughing guards pass their cell. "Why are they so happy" Iceac asks. The soldiers were heading toward the lab. "My new weapon is finished" Connie declares. "Say hello to The Virus Dagger" she shows the soldiers. "Hello" they said. "Not literally you idiots" she barks. "All I need is a target" her min said. Just then the beacon went off. It was Lattea. "Have you found them yet" Connie asks impatiently. "No, but we know their location, they're in the Kart Bakery" Lattea announces. "Good work, block all exits" Connie orders. "Yes ma'am" Lattea replies. In the Kart Bakery, "Can tell us why we're here" Tellica asks. "You two want to race right" Sticky asks. Both nodded their heads. "First off, you can't race without karts, so here we are, Candy Kart Heaven. All different candies under one roof" "Lets get started with a simple chassis" " I like this one" Jell-ron points to kart that looks like dragster. The trio starts on the kart while two little girls, one red and the other brown reach the Kart Bakery. "We're too late, soldiers are already blocking us" said the brown girl "Crumbs, you always look on the bad side, why not lighten up" said the red girl. "easy for you to say, you're always cheerful Jubileena" said Crumbelina. "What did I tell you" Jubileena says eagerly pointing at a opening. The two girls took the opportunity and made it in. Back to the assembly line, "Nice karts" Stick compliments. "All we need to do is to sign them. Just then, Jubleena and Crumbelina rush in. "Guys, you got to be careful when you leave, there are soldiers guarding the area" Crumbelina warns. Jell-ron and Tellica decided on another way out. At the front, the soldier wait patiently for them to surrender. Then they heard little engine sounds then silence. All of a sudden, Jell-ron and Tellica broke through with their new karts. As they were getting away, stale candy bullets destroy Tellica's kart, leaving her defenseless. Jell-ron notices Tellica flat on the ground. "Tellica are you okay" he asks. "Go on without me" she cries. "I cant leave yo-" "Jell-ron I SAID GET OUT OF HERE" she finally yells. With that, Jell-ron leaves and she was caught by the soldiers and was taken back to CCP. Act III Crumbelina, Jubileena, Sticky and Jell-ron got away from the soldiers and fled to the Choco Mountains. Meanwhile at CCP, Connie was stressed, pacing back and forward in her office. "Connie, we caught one of the escaped prisoners" Lattea said. "Who is it" Connie asks. The soldiers brought Tellica in and push her to the ground. "Tellica, welcome back" Connie greeted her. Tellica was in deep anxiety. "What's the matter little girl, can't you tell me where your cousin is" Connie ask slyfully. "I'll never tell you where he is" Tellica whispers. "I think you will spill like a oozing twinkie" Lattea claims. "Show her the lab" Connie orders. The soldier salutes and picks up the struggling little girl. The soldier took her to a window staring at a white room. "While, you ran away I know a way to stop all problems" Connie said cheerfully. "A weapon that can turn regular code into virus code I simply call, The Virus Dagger" she explains. "Let's test it on one of your friends" she said with a evil grin. A boy with spiky blond hair was first seen. "Sora" Tellica cried. "Whatever she's doing, don't listen to her, she's only trying to get her-" Sora said as he infected by the virus crystal. After impact, the green dagger forms sharp edges over it's conquered prey and turns it into a crystal monster that would only obey Connie's orders. Tellica had seen enough. Back to Jell-ron, the foursome were resting in a candy cane mansion without a worry in the world. Only long conversations kept the group entertained, sharing dark secrets and past experiences. Just then, Tellica arrives at the door unchained. "Tellica, you're alive, how did you escape" Jell-ron asks. Tellica shed tears but said "Jell-ron, where's your kart" Jell-ron shows her where, then came the worst thing she could ever do to him. Two CCP guards sprang from the candy hedges started destroying Jell-ron's kart. Jell-ron tried to stop them but Tellica stops him, crying in the process. "I'm sorry but Connie told me to this so that the Racers won't turn into viruses" said shouted in her sobbing. "Trader" Jell-ron called. After the guards were done, they held Jell-ron took him back to CCP with Tellica in the rear. Luckily, the trio saw everything and left the mansion immediately. At the prison, a great celebration was at hand due to Jell-ron's capture. The guards carried him though the prison cells and yells "Here lies you only hope destroyed" They took him to the HSC, short for High Security Cell. "Well, I'm back where I am" Jell-ron said sadly. "Oh my twinkies, Jell-ron is that you" said a voice. "Who's there" Jell-ron asks carefully. "Lattea come here, our old boy is back" the voice. "Wait, I thought you put me in, how can you hate me and love me" he asks. "The Connie you have been dealing with is evil clone of me. I'm the real Connie, Connie Caramel" she explains. "It's good to know the truth, but what good am I now" Jell-ron says. Just then, he hears someone climbing the HSC. It was Vanellope who was told by the girls. She rescues him, Tellica, much to him dismay, and Iceabel. On the way to the mountain retreat, they stopped to pick up the remains of Jell-ron's kart. Luckily, the engine was not damaged. All day, the group worked, trying to get Jell-ron ready for the RRR, short for Random Roster Race. As time rolls by, Connie prepares for her master plan. "Launchers, stand on the gorge" Connie commands. "Why here" Lattea asks. "Every racer passes through here, including Jell-ron, so we can stop him here" Connie explains. "Makes sense" Lattea replies. Gallery Tumblr mzohj3Ycln1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Jell-ron stands up to Taffyta for Sticky Wipplesnit